


You're So Hypnotizing

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Kyungsoo's living in hell. Or heaven. Whichever one means having to suffer through Jongin's sexiness.





	1. Could You Be The Devil?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Katy Perry's song 'ET.'

D.O., or Do Kyungsoo, was an average high school student, wanting to major in literature. He was an aspiring author. He had so many plot lines and story ideas, but he could never actually write them into a story. He wasn't sure how to start them or continue them. Thus the big brown journal was born. It held all his plot ideas and started stories. He carried it around with him, but he never shared it with anyone except for his closest friend, Suho.

Kyungsoo was a bit of an introvert, only knowing Suho because they've been friends since they were young, their parents sort of having forced them together. They got along well, so their friendship flourished.

It was the start of senior year. Suho was driving Kyungsoo to school, the two chatting about how this year's going to turn out.

Suho found a good parking space, pulling his key out of the ignition once he parked the car. The two exited out of the bright red car. One was excited for the school year and the other was excited for the end of the school year. Guess who's who. If you guessed that Kyungsoo was excited for school, then you guessed incorrectly.

Kyungsoo was glad he had some classes with Suho, else he wouldn't have been able to survive senior year without him.

Sadly, 1st period was one class they weren't sharing.

The two bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways, their lockers far apart from each other.

Kyungsoo was not expecting to find a hot guy leaning against his.

Kyungsoo slowed his steps as he took in (read: admire) the man's appearance.

The man had dark brown locks that were messily styled with ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. All in all, the male looked sexy and dangerous. Something Kyungsoo felt he needed to avoid. But how was he going to do that if the man was leaning against his locker?

Kyungsoo warily approached the man, pursing his lips as he stopped next to the brunet.

"Umm, excuse me sir, you're standing in front of my locker." Kyungsoo had a blank expression as he spoke to the brunet, who in turn glanced down at him. He had a sort of scowl on his face, but he moved to the side, turning away from Kyungsoo to talk to his friend again.

Kyungsoo scoffed, nose scrunching up. 'Rude,' he thought, quickly opening his locker. He grabbed his 1st period and 2nd period binders, shoving them into his backpack before shutting his locker door. His brown orbs flickered over towards the scowling brunet, surprised to find the other staring at him. A light blush dusted his cheeks and Kyungsoo quickly hurried away, not wanting to be in that awkward situation any longer.

Kyungsoo shuffled into his 1st period class with a few minutes to spare, sitting down in a desk near the door. He set his backpack down next to him on the ground, staring down at his desk as he willed his blush to go away.

Soon enough, kids started filtering in from the noisy hallway, filling up the once empty classroom.

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of class.

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, no one was sitting next to him, so he got the whole desk to himself, well, that was until Mr. Scowl walked into class. Kyungsoo prayed with every fiber of his being that the brunet didn't sit next to him. Apparently god did not feel like being generous because the brunet chose to sit next to him.

Kyungsoo cursed his luck, wanting to bang his head on his desk but decided against it at the last second, not wanting to seem weirder than he already must seem to Mr. Scowl.

Fortunately, Mr. Scowl didn't seem very talkative, because he didn't say anything to Kyungsoo for most of the class time. That was until, close to the end of the period, the brunet decided to lean in close to Kyungsoo, his lips close to Kyungsoo's ear.

"What did Mr. Joon say our homework was again?" Mr. Scowl whispered into Kyungsoo's ear. Fucking whispered!

Kyungsoo blushed again, like the awkward potato he is, and stuttered out a response.

Mr. Scowl had a smirk on his lips as he pulled away from Kyungsoo, uttering a soft thank you.

Kyungsoo bobbed his head, staring down at the blank piece of paper lying on his desk, suddenly wanting to bang his head against the desk. Again. He manages to refrain from making a fool of himself, deciding to put his binder and pencils away.

Kyungsoo didn't understand why he was blushing like a school girl when Mr. Scowl had whispered in his ear. He frowned at the thought, wishing for the bell to ring so he can go to his 2nd period class.

God's finally been listening because the bell rang after he wished for it too. Kyungsoo took off, dashing out into the hall as he made his way to second period, ignoring the odd looks he received.

Once in 2nd period, he sat himself close to the back, science not being one of his favorites. He knew, for a fact, that his teacher, Ms. Byun, sat at her desk for most of the class period, so he'd be able to catch a few z's soon.

Unfortunately, a certain male walked into the class just as the bell rang. Guess who? Yep, it's Mr. Scowl! Kyungsoo eyed all the open desks, praying that the brunet sat down in one of them.

Nope. The male spotted Kyungsoo in the back and made his way over.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his eyes. Why was he coming over here? They barely talked! Unless... kyungsoo's eyes narrowed. That little shit. He growled something unintelligible underneath his breath.

He just wanted this day to be over!

Throughout the class period, Kyungsoo was on his toes the whole time, unable to fall asleep like he'd like because fucking Mr. Scowl in all his hotness kept leaning over and asking questions about some of the questions on the worksheet. And he fucking had to whisper them.

Kyungsoo was a blushing mess by the end of the period, glaring daggers at the smirking brunet next to him. That little shit was asking for it. It's like he's Satan's spawn! What did he do to deserve this?! Kyungsoo was having an internal scream fest, oblivious to the smug look the brunet sent him.

The class dragged on for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a little more than half an hour.

The bell rang once more, signaling the end of class. Kyungsoo bolted out as soon as he could, hurrying to his locker. He couldn't wait till he saw Suho so he could rant about Mr. Scowl to him.

He got the chance in 3rd period, seeing as the two share the class. They sat next to each other near the back, quietly chatting to each other for the first half of the class since the teacher left the students to their own devices.

"Mr. Scowl? Really? That's what you call him? So not creative." Suho scoffed, shaking his head at his friend.

Kyungsoo pouted. "What? That's the only thing I could think of at that moment.. I mean, he did scowl at me at first.."

Suho sighs, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You'll be ok, Kyungsoo.. it's only two classes you have with him." Suho obviously could not predict the future else he would not have said this.

Kyungsoo nods, his lips shifting downwards into a frown. "I'm hungry. When's lunch?" 

Suho laughs, finding it amusing that Kyungsoo switched the topic.

"Lunch is soon, don't worry." He chuckles.

The two boys chatted for the rest of the period, walking to 4th period together.

They went to lunch together as well, which was during 4th period.

They sat outside under a large oak tree, talking about their classes and how boring they are, Kyungsoo complaining about Mr. Scowl.

"We really need to give him a different name," Suho commented, finishing his apple.

"Like what?" Kyungsoo questioned, munching on his turkey sandwich.

"Like his actual name?" Suho suggested.

Kyungsoo scoffed. "No, thank you. I'd rather not know that."

Suho shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

The two finished up their lunches before heading in, going back to 4th period.

Once 4th period ended, the two friends parted ways, each having different classes. Kyungsoo was rather excited about this next one since it was writing class and he loved to write.

Kyungsoo happily walked into class, sitting down in a desk near the front, wanting to be able to hear the teacher.

He was so absorbed in jotting down the notes the teacher had already put on the board, he didn't notice when someone sat down next to him. That was until they whispered into his ear.

"Are we supposed to be taking notes?" The brunet had whispered into his ear, the lowness of it sending a slight shiver down Kyungsoo's spine.

"Y-yes..." he stammered in response, staring down at the paper.

The brunet loved provoking reactions out of Kyungsoo, finding them amusing.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the brunet the best he could, but he was finding it hard when he could tell the other was staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

He wanted to snap at the brunet but he didn't want to miss out on the lecture the English teacher was giving.

It's going to become a habit, this dashing out of class once the bell rings, Kyungsoo can tell.

6th and 7th period were spent with Suho, no Mr. Scowl in sight. Kyungsoo was relieved.

Suho drove Kyungsoo home.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Make sure you do your homework!" Suho waved to his friend.

"Alright, mom! I won't forget." Kyungsoo smiles, watching his friend drive off before he headed up to the front door of his house, unlocking it with his house keys. He shut the door behind him, locking it. He went to his bedroom, just wanting to relax on his bed. He threw his backpack down onto the ground as he fell face first onto his bed, fisting his sheets with a frustrated sigh.

Senior year is going to be hell.


	2. Could You Be An Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's side of the story from Could You Be The Devil.

Jongin was your typical bad boy, dark brown locks always falling into his face, giving his face a sort of shadowed look.

He wore ripped jeans and black shirts, skipped classes, and rode a motorcycle to school.

On the flip side, Jongin was a dancer. An amazing ballet/contemporary dancer. He liked to keep the two personas different. His friends didn't make fun of him for being a dancer, well, except for Baekhyun, but it's Baekhyun, so what do you expect? 

Jongin had gone to school early, wanting to change his schedule since he had too many classes with Baekhyun, the annoying fucker, and he'd rather not spend the majority of his day with him.

The lady at the desk was so helpful, but maybe it's because of the scowl he was wearing and the lady probably did not enjoy that.

He had that intimidating effect on people.

At the moment, Jongin was heading to his locker, putting away his leather jacket he wore to school. It felt like the school corporation had no idea what air conditioning was because it was always warm inside the school.

Once he was done, he leaned back against the locker next to his, chatting to one of his friends that came up to him.

The two were having a discussion about which motorcycle was the best when the most beautiful voice Jongin's ever heard in his entire life interrupted their chat. 

"Umm, excuse me sir, you're standing in front of my locker.

He turned slowly, dark brown orbs narrowing as he admired the angelic looking male. He was wearing a white shirt and light blue jeans, giving off a pure aura. 

Jongin turned away after a second of looking, shifting so he was no longer standing in front of his locker. He resumed talking to his friend, but the other's face kept popping up in his mind every time he blinked.

His friend left him to go flirt with some girls that walked by causing Jongin to scoff at his friend's antics. 

"Jongdae, I swear.." he chuckles, turning his head to look (read: stare) at the short male.

When the other closed his locker, their eyes met, his own narrowing slightly as the short male blushed. A slight smirk quirked his lips upwards as the shortie hurried away, watching him. 'Interesting,' Jongin thought.

He was in no hurry to go to class, striking up another conversation with his friend, Jongdae, who had come back from flirting with some girls.

The two talked until it was almost time for the bell to ring, the two friends parting ways.

Jongin glanced down at his new class schedule, heading to the classroom.

He walked into the room, dark brown orbs sliding across the room as he looked for an empty seat, eyes almost lighting up when he spotted the short brunet from earlier. A small smirk quirked his lips as he slowly made his way over, sitting down next to the other once he made it.

Jongin could see, out of the corner of his eye, the other frowning. It sort of looked like he was waging war on himself with how conflicted he looked. The brunet glanced up at the teacher, frowning as he watched the teacher pass out worksheets for them to complete. Boring.

Jongin spent most of the period staring at his phone, knowing the teacher was too caught up watching porn, I mean, staring at educational websites... yep.

A sudden devious idea came to mind when the teacher suddenly stood up, telling them to do page 100 in their textbook as homework before leaving the classroom in a flushed state.

Jongin had a knowing smirk on his lips but he decided to enact his idea.

He glanced over at the short brunet, slowly leaning over till his lips were close to the other's ear.

"What did Mr. Joon say our homework was again?" He whispered, making sure his voice was low and a bit rough sounding, wanting to provoke a reaction out of the short male.

It did the trick, Jongin sporting a smirk when he saw the other blush before stuttering a response. Satisfied, Jongin leaned away, murmuring a soft thank you afterwards.

He was even more amused when the other ran as fast as he could out of the classroom.

Jongin stood up, languidly leaving the classroom. He glanced down at his schedule before making his way to 2nd period.

He leisurely walked to class, entering the warm room. Ms. Byun, a joy to have... not. She was boring. And she gave out too many worksheets in one day. This class wasn't going to be fu- cancel that, the shortie is in this class too! Jongin smirked the moment his eyes landed on the short brunet. He made his way over, noticing how the male tensed up.

He sat down next to him, leaning back in his seat.

The moment Ms. Byun handed out worksheets, an idea came to Jongin. A devious smirk lit his face up as he glanced over at the male.

Feigning innocence, Jongin leaned over towards the other, as close as he could get before asking the other a question.

Satisfied with the response he got, which was a faint blush, the other decided he wanted to keep this up.

So, throughout the whole period, Jongin would lean over to the other and ask him stupid questions about the worksheet.

He smugly smiled at the other when he noticed him glaring at him.

His amusement reached its peak as the annoyed shortie raced out of class again. He chuckled, standing up from his seat when his eyes landed on a forgotten pencil. He smirked, knowing it was the other's. He picked it up, twirling it in his fingers as he leisurely left class, checking his schedule before deciding to skip this next period, not in the mood for it. He wandered through the school, hiding in one of the empty classrooms, playing on his phone.

By the time lunch came by, Jongin had skipped two periods. He decided to go see what was for lunch, though not entirely enthused about it.

He bought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, making his way through the crowded cafeteria to get to his friends. He sat down next to Tao, pointing out that his eyeliner was smudged. Tao cursed and stood up, running off to get it fixed.

Jongin chuckled, having lied about the other's eyeliner. He picked at his sandwich, listening to his friends complain about school. He got into a heated discussion with Jongdae when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the short brunet walk by with his friend. He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the two as his brain tried to figure out the relationship between them.

The dancer didn't notice when Jongdae snapped his fingers, attempting to get his friend's attention.

"Jongin! Jongin." Jongdae frowned, tapping on his lunch tray until the dark haired male finally paid attention to him.

"Who were you looking at?" He inquired, wriggling a suggestive eyebrow.

Jongin laughed, subtly avoiding the question as he brought up Jongdae's latest 'conquer,' Angela.

Once lunch was over, Jongin finally went to class, ignoring his annoyed teacher. He sat down next to Tao in the back, languidly stretching out. He ended up falling asleep, waking up to Tao punching his shoulder. He glared at the blond before standing up, following the other out of the classroom.

5th period, English, yay.. Jongin sighed, leisurely walking down the hall. He entered the classroom, brown orbs sparkling in delight when he saw the brunet sitting in a desk near the front. He hurried over to the seat next to him, glancing over at the paper he was writing down. One glance at the board and he knew the other was taking notes. Deciding to be the fucking tease he is, he leaned over once more, hot breath hitting the other's ear as he whispered lowly into it.

"Are we supposed to be taking notes?" He inquired, leaning back as he waited for the other to respond, delighting in the shiver he saw the other undergo.

"Y-yes.." came the stammered response. Satisfied, Jongin leaned back in his seat, lazily staring up at the clock.

He spent a good chunk of the class period, staring at the other. He couldn't help it. The brunet was angelic looking. He wondered how he'd look underneath him, a moaning mess. A slight smirk quirked his lips up as he imagined the sight.

He watched the other dash off once more, shaking his head as he stood up, deciding to skip the rest of school. He left the classroom, sneaking out of the school through the back. He hopped onto his bike, speeding off the school parking lot before making his way home, humming softly to himself.

Senior year is going to be fun.


	3. Infect Me With Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~

It was the second quarter of the first semester and Kyungsoo had had enough. Jongin, the little fucker, was brushing up against him and sending him suggestive winks. Kyungsoo was going to kill the other, as long as he didn't die of blushing first.

Kyungsoo's never blushed this much, it's sort of hard to when there's a hot guy sitting next to you every day, wearing tight shirts that show off amazing muscles that makes the brunet want to trace over. It was so frustrating!

Jongin even whispered in his ear! He got them in trouble even. Kyungsoo had been mortified when the teacher sent them to the hall, the snickering of his classmates had not made it any better.

And Jongin, that bastard, just walked off, talking about skipping the rest of the day. 

It had been an awful experience for Kyungsoo and he never wants to relive it.

So, how come he's been asked by his favorite teacher, Ms. Cecil, to tutor Jongin? Why him??? Why??

He officially hates math now. 'Wait, scratch that, sorry Ms. Cecil, I love your class,' the brunet mentally groaned, wanting to bang his head against his locker. Jongin had somehow found what his phone number was and was currently texting the brunet his address so he could tutor him.

Kyungsoo frowned at his locker, brown orbs narrowing in distaste.

"If looks were dangerous, your locker would be a big hole in the wall.." an amused voice surprised the brunet.

Kyungsoo whirled around, brown orbs widening when the subject of his thoughts showed up. 'Speak of the devil,' the shorter male sighed.

"What do you want, Jongin?" Kyungsoo refrained from snarling at the other, adopting a more calm tone.

Jongin raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you going to tutor me for an hour?"

Kyungsoo wanted to scream. He'd forgotten that he agreed to do one session today.

"You sent me your address, I'll meet you there." Kyungsoo just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Great~ can't wait for our session, Soo." Jongin smirked, sauntering off.

Kyungsoo glared at the other's retreating back. "It's Kyungsoo!" He snapped, ignoring the sudden flutter in his stomach as the tall male waved goodbye to him.

Kyungsoo was not excited for the tutoring session. Not one bit.

He grabbed his math binder and math book, stashing it in his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, slamming his locker shut.

The brunet slowly made his way to his car, wanting time to speed on by. He didn't want to go to the session.

By the time he'd gotten into his car and started the engine, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before pulling it out. He glared down at it as he read what it said.

'Where are you, Soo? My house isn't that far from the school.' It read.

Kyungsoo typed a response and tossed his phone to the passenger seat.

'Had to call my mom.'

He took his time getting to Jongin's house, parking his car in the drive way. It was a nice looking house.

He got out, locking his car before pocketing his keys, heading up to the front door.

His finger was an inch away from the doorbell when the door swung open, revealing a rather eager looking Jongin.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, frowning when Jongin grabbed his wrist, dragging him somewhere into the house.

He ignored the butterflies in his stomach in favor of taking in his surroundings.

The hall the two walked down was filled with pictures and tall plants. His gaze landed on a picture of a cute kid, all teeth as he smiled at the camera. A small smile made its way onto Kyungsoo's lips, letting the other drag him to presumably Jongin's room.

Jongin let go of the other's wrist, shutting the door shut once the two were in the room.

"Make yourself at home," Jongin offered, heading over to his desk to grab something.

Kyungsoo slowly walked over to the bed, perching on the edge as he watched Jongin.

"So... what do you need help with?" He inquired, opening his backpack to pull out his math book and binder.

"Mmm.... everything..." came the vague response.

Kyungsoo frowned, glaring at the other's nice back.

"That doesn't help." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Go over what was on that test we took two days ago. I got an F- on it." He shrugged, sitting down on the swivel chair at his desk, facing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo opened the math book, finding the page that talked about the squeeze theorem.

He attempted to explain it to Jongin, not noticing the amused look he received.

Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, Jongin was an ace at math. He excelled well at most of his academics. Then why did he fail his last test? Don't believe that he doesn't understand the squeeze theorem? Good. Because, Jongin does understand the theorem. It killed him to miss the last test. He only missed it because he needed a reason to get Kyungsoo alone. In his room. So, he decided to pretend that he needed help with math and convinced Ms. Cecil that Kyungsoo'd make an excellent tutor.

Kyungsoo glanced up at the other, noticing the far off look in the other's eyes. He stood up, walking over to Jongin, leaning over to frown at the other.

"Hello? Earth to Jongin? The squeeze theorem that boring to you? I can always leave.." Kyungsoo frowned at the other.

Jongin seemed to snap out of his reverie, a sudden smirk on his lips when he noticed how close Kyungsoo was to him.

He reached a hand up to Kyungsoo, pulling on his arm so the other landed on his lap, awkwardly leaning back against Jongin's chest.

"Uh, Jongin?" Kyungsoo squeaked, a bright blush on the brunet's cheek.

"I think I'll be able to learn more efficiently with you in my lap," he murmured into the other's ear, delighting in the squeak Kyungsoo made from the other's warm breath hitting his ear out of nowhere.

"J- Jongin.." Kyungsoo was a blushing mess and he knew Jongin knew.

Jongin smirked, deciding to be bold, as he lightly nipped at Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, almost comically, as an odd noise ripped from his mouth. A sound nearly akin to a moan.

"J- Jongin," Kyungsoo tried again, though it ended in another moan when Jongin bit down on his ear again.

Jongin didn't respond, his lips sliding down towards the other's neck, licking and sucking on it as Kyungsoo's mouth fell open into an 'o.'

Jongin wanted to see more of Kyungsoo's expression, so he repositioned the shocked Kyungsoo so he was straddling Jongin's lap.

A delighted smirk quirked Jongin's lips up as he caught sight of the blushing Kyungsoo.

This was going to be fun.


	4. And Fill Me With Your Poison

"J- Jongin," Kyungsoo moaned as said boy attacked his neck, sucking and biting at the pale skin.

Jongin paid no heed to the other, trailing his lips down to the collar of the other's shirt, nipping at the skin above it before pulling back. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he stared at Kyungsoo. It was oddly similar to a predator and its prey.

"J- Jong-" Kyungsoo tried again but Jongin interrupted him with a kiss.

The shorter of the two was fighting against the butterflies in his stomach, telling himself that he was probably just another _conquest_ , another _toy_ to toss once Jongin's done with him. The thought unnerved him, but he decided to go along, might as well get something out of this, right?

Kyungsoo's changed behavior made Jongin hum in approval, nipping on the other's bottom lip as they kissed. Kyungsoo's lips parted with a soft sigh, allowing Jongin to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding into the wet cavern.

Jongin's hand cupped the other's cheek as they kissed, uncharacteristically gentle of the brunet.

Kyungsoo sucked on the other's tongue, brown orbs staring into Jongin's, noticing the other's eyes darkening with lust. Kyungsoo mimicked sucking a dick on the other's tongue, not missing the way the other's breath hitched.

Jongin pulled back from the kiss, a slow smirk spreading on his reddened lips.

"Your lips are wonderful, Soo... but you know what? I think they'd be even more wonderful if you put them to some use.." Jongin gently pushed Kyungsoo off his lap.

Kyungsoo, getting the message, kneels on the floor, in between Jongin's spread legs.

"Oh? Be more direct, Jongin, I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean.." Kyungsoo decided to tease the other, staring up at Jongin with false innocence.

Jongin bit his lip, reaching a hand down to card his fingers through Kyungsoo's soft locks, taking a hold of some of the hair as he thought of how to word it.

"Your lips would look beautiful stretched around my dick," he spoke bluntly, grinning at the flushed male.

Kyungsoo undoes the other's pants, palming Jongin's crotch through his boxers, a small smirk gracing his lips as Jongin lets out a small moan.

He helps Jongin pull his pants off as well as his boxers, eyeing the other's dick.

It wasn't, by no means, small. It was an average sized dick. Good thing Kyungsoo's had practice.

He leans forward, giving a kittenish lick to the tip of the penis, staring up at Jongin as he does so.

Jongin moans at the feeling as well as the sight.

Kyungsoo's mouth widens as he accommodates to fit the other's cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He bobbed his head, listening to the other's moans.

He hollows his cheeks so he can take more in, relaxing his gag reflex Ashe starts deep thrusting the dancer.

Jongin's moan was filled with lust as he stared down at Kyungsoo, barely holding back from thrusting into Kyungsoo's sinful mouth.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo thought of a brilliant plan for revenge. He pulled back a bit to suck on the other's dick, staring up at Jongin thoughtfully.

He listened to the other's moaning, sucking on the tip as he brought Jongin close to the edge.

Just as Jongin tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's hair, Kyungsoo released the other's cock with a pop.

"Wonderful, well, let's get back to studying now.." Kyungsoo's voice sounded a bit wrecked, but he stood up, stretching slightly before leaving a horny and sexually frustrated Jongin behind.

"Right, so.." Kyungsoo cleared his threat, sitting on the bed to stare at Jongin. "Explain what the squeeze theorem is."

Jongin groaned, brown orbs narrowing at the innocent looking male.


	5. Take Me

It had been a few days after that incident, Jongin's mom having, essentially, cock blocked them, insisting on giving Kyungsoo cookies, to which he did not decline. I mean, c'mon? Who declines chocolate chip cookies! They were heavenly.

Kyungsoo, thanks to Jongin's mother's cock blocking, "helped" Jongin with the squeeze theory, still believing that the other actually needed the help.

Jongin was a bit upset after Kyungsoo left, remembering how close he was until Kyungsoo pulled away. He came, alone, in his bedroom a few hours later to the image of Kyungsoo giving him a blowjob, not as satisfying as the original, but it'll have to do for now.

This happened for a while, their tutor session starting off sexual, but right before Jongin comes, Kyungsoo pulls off and goes on like he didn't just nearly suck Jongin to completion.

To say this was getting on the dancer's nerves was an understatement, Jongin was pissed off after the sixth time. He was always so close then it was ripped from him. He felt like a kid watching someone take his candy away.

Not this time. Jongin had a plan. He was going to ex'act (couldn't resist) revenge on Kyungsoo, no more Mr. Passive guy.

It started out like usual, Jongin leading Kyungsoo to his bedroom, but instead of heading over to his desk like normal, he lead Kyungsoo over to his bed, pushing him back onto it.

Kyungsoo had a slight smirk on his lips, but the short brunet had no idea what was soon to happen.

Jongin climbed onto the bed, gently pushing Kyungsoo further up the bed till his head was resting on a conveniently placed pillow, not noticing the sparkle of metal attached to the bedposts.

Jongin leaned down, catching the other in a passionate kiss, distractingly biting on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo was so caught up in the fierce kiss that he didn't realize anything amiss until he heard the sound of a click to his right, breaking the kiss to look.

His wrist was caught in a leather hand cuff, the metal on the exterior winking at him.

While Kyungsoo was staring at his right wrist, Jongin snapped his left wrist into another leather hand cuff.

Jongin pulled back from Kyungsoo to survey his work, smirking as Kyungsoo struggled against the restraints.

"Jong-" Kyungsoo started, his words interrupted by a low moan due to Jongin'a teasing fingers flicking his nipple beneath his shirt.

Jongin smirked, tweaking the other's nipple as he watched Kyungsoo's mouth widen into another moan.

Jongin pushed the other's shirt up till it was bunched up around his shoulders, leaning down to suck on the other's nipple, biting down on the flesh as he listened to Kyungsoo's pitched moans and gasps.

He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he did to the other, pulling back once the nubs were hardened.

He trailed his lips down the other's smooth chest to his stomach, sucking a hickey into existence. He stopped at the top of Kyungsoo's pants, brown orbs shifting up to look at his prey. 

Kyungsoo's eyes were blown wide with lust, a pink tongue darted out to lick at his drying lips.

Jongin undid the other's pants, pulling them down in one fluid motion, bringing the other's boxers down with them.

Kyungsoo gasped at the sudden whoosh of cold air on his hardening dick.

Jongin didn't waste anytime, swallowing down the other's cock the moment Kyungsoo gasped.

Kyungsoo let out a soft cry, hips involuntarily bucking up into the warmth surrounding his girth.

Jongin, luckily, didn't have a gag reflex so when the other bucked, he let the other's cock further travel down his throat, swallowing around it.

Kyungsoo's moan was loud and high pitched, his head thrown back against the pillow, hands tugging uselessly at the cuffs linking him to the bed.

Jongin tasted the bitter precum slipping down his throat, swallowing around the other's cock once more before easing up, slowly pulling off the other's dick, lightly sucking at the tip before he released the other's cock with a pop.

Kyungsoo's frustrated groan was an echo of the ones Jongin used to utter.

Jongin smirked down at Kyungsoo, watching the other come down from almost orgasming.

Kyungsoo bit his lip, brown orbs glaring daggers at Jongin, who shrugged innocently at him.

"What? I was only returning the favor~" Jongin winked, sitting back on the bed as he watched Kyungsoo struggle against the restraints.

"Fine, fine," the short brunet snapped, tugging against the cuffs as he added,"take these off."

"Nope... I like how you look in those~" Jongin shook his head, smiling mischievously. 

Kyungsoo let out a soft whine, kicking his feet at Jongin, who in surprise, fell off the bed.

Kyungsoo's laughter gave Jongin's inside a funny feeling, akin to those butterflies fluttering in one's stomach.

Jongin stood up, staring at a laughing Kyungsoo. He stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo, who laughed even more.

Jongin felt even more inclined to just leave Kyungsoo there.

Kyungsoo, seemingly remembering that he's chained to the bed, licks his lips before staring at Jongin with a rather serious expression.

It was still for a short moment before Kyungsoo broke the silence, speaking up after some thinking.

"Jongin.... Take me, fuck me till I can't remember who I am."


	6. For You I'd Risk It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the awful attempt at smut

Jongin's eyes widened, almost comically, but Kyungsoo kept a straight face, staring unabashedly at the other.

Jongin swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, licking his drying lips as his eyes took on a more hungry look, drinking in Kyungsoo chained to his bed.

"Are you sure, Soo?" Jongin questioned, dark orbs glittering in the lighting.

Kyungsoo gave the other a small smirk in response,"Positive."

Jongin took no time undressing, frowning when he realized he'd have to take the cuffs off Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wriggled his hips, his cock standing firm from the previous blowjob.

Jongin descended upon the bed, key in hand. The brunet fumbled with the lock before succeeding in unlocking the handcuffs.

Kyungsoo immediately rubbed at the light marks on his wrists, flexing his hands.

Jongin made an impatient noise, tugging at the other's shirt, which was still bunched up at his shoulders.

Kyungsoo let the other pull his shirt off, not caring where it landed when Jongin tossed it.

Jongin's lips attached to Kyungsoo's collarbones, sucking harshly into the skin.

Kyungsoo's back arched, leaning into touch, a low moan leaving his lips.

Jongin, emboldened by the noise, traveled further up Kyungsoo's neck, sucking dark marks into the other's pale flesh. He nipped at the other's jaw, listening to the other's moaning.

Kyungsoo's moan turned into a whine, his cock was so hard, it was nearing painful.

"J- Jongin... please.." the shorter of the two whined, staring up at the other with his doe eyes.

Jongin licked his lips, a slow smirk spreading onto his lips.

"Please... what?"

Kyungsoo's eyes seemed to bulge out from his eye sockets, hips bucking upwards with a soft whine.

"Jongin~ please fuck me..." the brunet pouted and Jongin, not able to take it anymore, finally fucking moved.

He reached over Kyungsoo to grab the bottle of lube out of his bedside table, sitting back so he can pour some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He slid a finger down towards Kyungsoo's rectum, tracing a cold finger around the edge, listening to the other's moans.

Kyungsoo whined, growing impatient with how slow the other was going, though another moan punctuated his whine when Jongin finally slid a finger in, breaching the first ring. It wasn't painless, there was a tinge of pain, though it was soon replaced with pleasure once Jongin started cropping his finger, rubbing against the other's inner walls.

Moans spilled from Kyungsoo's lips, Jongin's name a constant in the stream of words leaving Kyungsoo's lips.

Jongin smirked, slipping another finger in, scissoring them open to stretch the other's hole. He couldn't wait to fuck the other into oblivion. His cock was oozing precum, hard from seeing Kyungsoo in such a state.

Kyungsoo was a debauched mess and he hasn't even been fucked yet.

Soon enough, Jongin had four fingers in Kyungsoo and was abusing his prostate, constantly rubbing against it.

Kyungsoo sobbed, hips arching up to get away from the overstimulation, but at the same time, he ground his hips down for more, head thrown back against the pillow as a whine escaped his lips.

Jongin smirked, enjoying the sight before pulling his fingers out completely.

Kyungsoo mewled softly at the loss of the other's fingers, lips drawn into a pout.

Jongin tore a condom packet open with his teeth, rolling it over his penis. He poured the lube into his hand, giving himself a short handjob to oil up his cock.

With the tip pressed against the other's hole, Jongin slowly eased his way in, stopping when he felt Kyungsoo tense up. He reached a hand down to stroke Kyungsoo's hard cock, wanting the other to relax a bit. Once the tension left Kyungsoo, Jongin swiftly thrusted in all the way, bottoming out with a content sigh.

Kyungsoo choked back a groan at the sudden thrust, hands gripping the bed sheet below him as he tried to relax, experimentally rolling his hips.

Both boys moaned at the feeling, so Jongin pulled out nearly completely before slamming back in, starting up a fast pace.

Kyungsoo moaned, back arching like a cat as Jongin fucked him.

"Jongin~" The brunet moaned, nearly screaming when Jongin started abusing his prostate again.

Kyungsoo was a complete mess, lips stretched obscenely wide in a silent scream as Jongin fucked him.

"Nnnngh~ Jon- Jongin... f- faster~" Kyungsoo's words being interrupted by his moans, his hands nearly turning white from how hard he was gripping the sheets.

His cock was almost a purple from how hard he was, oozing precum from the tip.

Jongin reached a hand down to grip the other's member, stroking the tip of it as he pounded into the other, murmuring words of praise to Kyungsoo.

"Your ass is so tight~" Jongin moaned, his strokes becoming faster until Kyungsoo came, his vision whitening as ropes of cum shot out of the tip of his cock.

Jongin groaned as Kyungsoo's body tightened around his cock, hips stuttering as he spilled into the condom, giving one last thrust against the other's prostate, listening to the weak whine Kyungsoo gave him.

Kyungsoo's body hummed with pleasure, lidded eyes watching Jongin slowly pull out of him, wincing slightly.

Jongin tied the condom, tossing it into the trash bin near his bed.

"I'll be right back.." he murmured, getting off the bed to grab a wash cloth from his bathroom.

Kyungsoo was tired, wanting to curl up and sleep forever. The brunet started to doze off when Jongin came back, cleaning the sleepy boy of his cum.

"Jongin... thank you.." Kyungsoo sleepily thanked the other.

Jongin's heart thumped in his chest as he stared down at the cute boy. Tossing the washcloth into the clothes bin, he climbed into bed with Kyungsoo, pulling the blankets up around them. Luckily, Kyungsoo's come only landed on him and Jongin, so the blankets were cum free.

Kyungsoo tiredly cuddled into Jongin, enjoying the post-coital cuddling.

Jongin hummed contently, wrapping Kyungsoo up in a warm embrace, falling into a happy dream with Kyungsoo in his arms.


	7. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this >.< This story's been all over the place...

It had been a few days after Kyungsoo and Jongin had sex. 

And Jongin was _avoiding_ Kyungsoo.

He never showed up to class and when he did, he never spared Kyungsoo a look.

So that was why, today, Kyungsoo steeled his nerves and promised to himself that if he saw Jongin, he'd confront the other.

Kyungsoo couldn't hide the flutters in his stomach when he saw Jongin, standing by his locker. He was about to march up to the brunet when a pretty boy with curly brown hair walked over to Jongin before Kyungsoo could get there.

The short brunet watched Jongin and the boy hug, Jongin whispering into his ear which made the boy laugh.

Kyungsoo's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he watched the spectacle. He turned on his heel, shaking his head. Why did he even care? It's not like he loved Jongin or anything. In fact, he found the other annoying with all his... _hotness_.

Kyungsoo was staring at his desk as the bell rang, signaling first period was starting in five minutes.

Kyungsoo prayed with all his might that Jongin didn't show up, but as usual, God must have a death wish for him because Jongin appeared, with all his glory.

And with that pretty boy from earlier, with that kittenish smile.

Kyungsoo's heart clenched once more as he saw Jongin smiling at the boy, watching as Jongin walked into the classroom, that smile not on his lips anymore as he sauntered over to his seat next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo willed his heart to stop beating, silently reminding himself that he doesn't like Jongin.

'I don't like Jongin. Nope, nope,' Kyungsoo thought to himself, unaware of the look Jongin gave him. One filled with hope. 

Jongin was a mess of feelings. He doesn't know what he thinks of Kyungsoo. He didn't like this... warm feeling Kyungsoo gave him, so, like he normally does, he ignores it, hoping it'll go away when he does.

But it hasn't. It's been three days since they had sex and Jongin couldn't get the other's sleepy look out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, a sleepy Kyungsoo flashed before his eyelids, reminding the brunet how _adorable_ the other was.

And he _hates_ it. He doesn't like the power Kyungsoo has over him. The thought of him makes Jongin's heart thump faster. He doesn't want to admit that he has feelings for the short male. Jongin, from experience, believes these feelings will go away if he just ignores them.

How wrong he was.

Jongin was glad the school day was over, it was torture being near Kyungsoo, but then again, it was torture he inflicted on himself since he could always skip the rest of the school day, but no, Jongin wanted to be near Kyungsoo.

Another reason Jongin didn't want to be close to the other was... well, he was campus bad boy. Who wants to take that home to their parents? Much less to introduce to them as his boyfriend. Wait, no, Jongin didn't want to date Kyungsoo. Definitely not. He didn't want to take him out on dates or dance for him. Not at all. That's definitely not why he started fantasizing about taking Kyungsoo out on dates just to see his wonderful smile.

 _Fuck_.

Jongin's screwed. As his friend, Jongdae, would helpfully say. He's whipped. He's got it bad.

Jongin was not prepared for when Kyungsoo showed up at his house.

It was a Friday evening and Jongin was lounging on the couch. His parents weren't home, working their tail ends off for their family of three.

He was staring at his phone, staring at the same text for nearly ten minutes straight. He was rather caught up in it when he heard the doorbell ring.

'What?' Jongin stood up, wondering who if could be. Jongdae was off on a date, again. Baekhyun was probably getting it on with Chanyeol, trying to get over oblivious Jongdae. Jongin shook his head, his friend should just man up and tell him how he feels- oh... wow, that sounded hypocritical considering the predicament Jongin's in.

The bell rang again, pulling Jongin back to the present, having been in deep thought.

He sighed, heading over to the front door, opening it. He didn't bother with the peephole.

"Ye-" His words died in his throat as he gazed upon the person he least expected to be at his doorsteps.

"K- Kyungsoo..." Jongin started, blinking owlishly as he found himself tongue tied. His friends would be laughing at him.

He's whipped.

Kyungsoo stared up at the other, mouth suddenly dry as he thought of how to start this.

"Uh..... I thought we agreed Friday's and Wednesday's for tutoring..." Kyungsoo was lame. He wanted to see and talk to the other, but he hid behind the tutoring to get it done.

"O-oh yeah... come in.." Jongin couldn't recall them agreeing on Friday's and Wednesday's but maybe that was because he was too busy staring at Kyungsoo's lips and wondering how they felt.

He shut the door behind the brunet, following the other to his bedroom.

He walked into the room after Kyungsoo, unconsciously shutting the door behind him.

The sound of a soft click made Kyungsoo jump, remembering why he was here.

"So... uh, no more squeeze theorem then...?" Kyungsoo trailed off when he realized Jongin was staring at him, his dark orbs unrevealing.

Jongin licked his lips, unsure of how to continue.

There was an awkward air between them.

"I want to talk about a few days ago.." left Kyungsoo's lips right as Jongin said words similar to the other's.

They both looked surprise, expressions similar as they stared at each other.

"W- what about three nights ago did you want to talk about...?" Jongin found himself inquiring, watching Kyungsoo's eyes wide with something akin to hope.

"Iwanted....toaskaboutourrelationship.." Kyungsoo muttered, staring down at his feet.

Jongin let out an exasperated sigh. "I understood nothing of that."

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, seemingly steeling his nerves for something.

"I'm not some conquest.. or a one night stand." Kyungsoo stared at the other. "I shouldn't have done that that night.... I shouldn't have done any of what I did..." a lump caught in Kyungsoo's throat.

Jongin's short laugh seemed to surprise Kyungsoo, a bit _harsh_ sounding to Kyungsoo's ears.

"It wasn't anything, don't worry your pretty little head..." Jongin could hear himself say, a part of him wanting to strangle himself, what was he even saying?! But it was too late. The words had reached Kyungsoo's ears, causing the brunet to deflate, a flash of _hurt_ crossing his delicate features before a rather blank expression took over.

Kyungsoo muttered about Suho being right, but Jongin couldn't exactly tell what the other said.

But, what really shocked him, was what Kyungsoo asked of him.

"Kiss me.... one last time..." Kyungsoo suddenly looked vulnerable and scared.

Jongin didn't know what to do, his brain blanking as he stared at the male, reminding him of what he thought the first time he saw Kyungsoo. He was an angel.

Jongin didn't hesitate when he finally decided, taking determined steps forward towards Kyungsoo. He wrapped the other in a hug, leaning down to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Jongin could care less about how hypocritical Jongin was being. He could care less about how he was giving the other mixed signals. He could never decline a request to kiss the most beautiful boy in the world.

Why the fuck was it so hard for him to confess to Kyungsoo? Fine. Fine. Yes, Kim Jongin, bad boy extraordinaire(hah), was in love with adorable, nerdy Kyungsoo. He admits it. Now to do it audibly.

Jongin was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the kiss ended and Kyungsoo had pulled away, a rather detached look on his face.

With as much professionalism Kyungsoo could muster, he walked over to the other's desk, sitting down. He pulled the math book out, setting it down on the desk. "Since we're done with the squeeze theorem, let's move onto..."

Jongin didn't focus on the other's words after that. He stared at Kyungsoo as the male pretended as if nothing happened. He couldn't read the other. He didn't understand anything.

Jongin huffed suddenly, surprising the short brunet slightly.

Kyungsoo glanced up at Jongin, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Jongin couldn't believe it. Kyungsoo was an amazing actor, or he was being serious. Kyungsoo looked as if he'd forgotten the kiss and conversation they had.

But Jongin was 100% wrong. Kyungsoo's mind kept sliding to the kiss. How passionate it seemed. It felt almost loving, but that's not possible since Jongin said he didn't care.

It was eating both of them up, and neither knew the other had similar thoughts.


	8. Your Touch Magnetizing

It had been a day since Kyungsoo came over. It had been very awkward. But it gave Jongin hope.

He mentally admitted that he liked the other, but now he has to do it _audibly_.

The brunet sighed, not sure how he's going to do this since Kyungsoo's avoiding him now. It's a complete flip from two days ago, since Jongin was initially avoiding Kyungsoo.

Well.... maybe Jongin's not _actively_ avoiding the other, but he's not _exactly_ running to Kyungsoo, so maybe he's at fault.

Jongin wasn't sure how he was going to confess to the other. Kyungsoo probably wouldn't take him seriously. He had laughed in his face. Jongin winced at the memory, glaring down at the lunch table. His friends were laughing around him, jeering at each other. Only Jongdae and Baekhyun noticed how out of it Jongin seemed. Which was how Jongin found himself standing in an empty classroom with his two friends.

"Alright, spill it Jong.. what's got you so...." Jongdae trailed off, thinking of a word to complete it.

"Spaced out?" Baekhyun finished Jongdae's sentence, sending the other a smile to which Jongdae smiled back. Baekhyun's heart thumped, but he pushed it away. He's here for Jongin, he'll deal with his _crush_ later.

"I'm not spaced out," Jongin responded, a bit defensive.

"Mhm, and I'm not _short_..." Baekhyun drawled, staring at Jongin with a raised eyebrow.

Jongdae snorted, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Baekhyun blushed lightly, realizing what he said.

"At least he admits it," Jongdae laughs, heartbeat quickening at how cute Baekhyun looked with that blush on his cheeks, before remembering that he was dealing with Jongin.

"Spill it. We're your friends. We know there's something wrong with you," Baekhyun huffed, staring at his friend with a rather serious gaze.

Jongin sighed, closing his eyes before opening them, staring at his two friends with a resigned look. " _Fine_."

Jongin explained to the two his problem, going off about how Kyungsoo probably hates him and that the other's avoiding him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a bit ticked with how surprised his friends looked.

Baekhyun was the first to say something, a small smile on his lips. "I don't think Kyungsoo hates you.." He started.

Jongdae, seemingly picking up on where Baekhyun was going, continued, "I think he likes you."

Jongin stared at the two of them, a confused expression on his lips. "Where do you get this from?"

"A gut feeling," Baekhyun replied, a smirk replacing his smile.

Jongin's nose scrunched up, staring at the male with a frown, before shaking his head. "Whatever.. I'm going to go finish my lunch." And with that, Jongin left the empty classroom.

Jongdae glanced over at Baekhyun, lips pursing as he seemed to want to say something, Baekhyun turning to the other.

"Baekhyun, I just wanted to say.."

Jongin was on his way to the lunch room when he saw Kyungsoo walking with his friend, Junmyeon - Sehun had told him all about the blonde, in a rather dreamy tone, chatting their heads off. Jongin watched the two interact, noting how _happy_ Kyungsoo looked. A lump formed in Jongin's throat as he watched the two boys poke fun at each other.

Jongin quietly left, not noticing the longing look Kyungsoo gave him when he noticed Jongin walking away.

The two boys were too caught up thinking about themselves to notice the hints the other gave them.

Jongin would give Kyungsoo a lingering look, but Kyungsoo would brush it off, thinking it as nothing.

Kyungsoo would be rather close to the other during class, but Jongin brushed it off, assuming the other didn't realize how close he was.

Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Baekhyun were fed up with their friends. Junmyeon was starting to get annoyed with how often Jongin's name would appear in his conversation with Kyungsoo. And vice versa with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

And that's why, the three boys got together and came up with a plan. A wonderful, devious plan.

"Soo~" Junmyeon started, staring at his friend with large puppy dog eyes.

The two friends were hanging out at Kyungsoo's house, lounging on the couch.

"What?" The brunet inquired, glancing over at his friend. He noticed the puppy dog eyes, instantly knowing his friend wanted something. His expression became wary.

Junmyeon pursed his lips before continuing. "I am worried about you...." the brunet paused for dramatic effect.

"I think you should get laid." He finished bluntly.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he sputtered. "W-what?!"

Junmyeon realized he may have been too blunt, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"I mean... umm.... come with me to this party I was invited to....?" Junmyeon mentally cursed Jongdae and Baekhyun for coming up with this idea.

"Whereyouwillfixyourproblemsandgetlaid," Junmyeon exhaled in one breath, not caring that Kyungsoo had no idea what he said. He just had to get it off his chest without exactly telling Kyungsoo the plan.

Kyungsoo gave Junmyeon a blank look, completely confused. "Why should I come with you? And I don't even know what you just said.."

"Because I don't want to go by myself, you're my best friend Soo." Junmyeon smiled, completely ignoring the second part of Kyungsoo's statement.

Kyungsoo frowned, before sighing softly. "Fine. I'll come with you."

Junmyeon let out a relieved sigh, ignoring the odd look Kyungsoo gave him.

Junmyeon watched his friend bury his nose into his math book again, finding it odd since that's all Kyungsoo's been doing lately.

Jongin was facing a similar situation, Jongdae and Baekhyun trying to get him to come to the party Tao's throwing.

"Why should I come?" The brunet inquired, staring at his friends with an unamused look.

"Because there'll be some hotties there~" Baekhyun quipped, a smirk on his lips. Jongdae poked Baek's side, whispering something to him.

"Oh, Tao's boyfriend, Kris, is sneaking in booze." Baekhyun tried again to draw his friend into going.

Jongin pursed his lips, staring at his friend with a frown. "I don't know, Baek..."

"C'mon, please~" Baekhyun gave him puppy dog eyes.

Kyungsoo's face flashed before the tall brunet's eyes. 

Before Jongin knows what he's doing, he's agreeing to going, causing Baekhyun to tip in glee, Jongdae chuckling at how cute Baekhyun looked.

Jongin watched the two interact, wondering if there was something between them.

"When's this party?" He inquired, patiently waiting for a response.

"Tomorrow night." Baekhyun replied earnestly.

Jongin nods, glancing over at the clock. "Alright... well, bye guys.." They was hanging out at Jongdae's house, but Jongin figured he'd better head home, his mom had talked about making something delicious for dinner.

Baekhyun and Jongdae saw Jongin off, a small smile on their lips. Jongdae shut the door, surprised when Baekhyun jumped him. "So~" Baekhyun's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"That went well," Baekhyun murmured, thumbing Jongdae's lips.

Jongdae nodded, the smile widening on his lips.

"Good job for not spilling the beans..." Jongdae chuckled, directing the other to his bedroom.

"Do I get a reward?" Baekhyun inquired, eyes wide in false innocence.

"I suppose... what do you want?" Jongdae gently pushed Baekhyun onto his bed, heading to his door to shut it.

A soft click sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine as he thought, eyeing Jongdae's hands. He was infatuated with the other and how skilled he was with his hands. It was almost an obsession.

" _Touch me_.." Baekhyun murmured, slightly breathy due to the fantasies that popped up into his mind as he stared at Jongdae's hands. Jongdae smiled.

" _With pleasure_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in a small bit of Baekchen~ I was thinking of making a sister story of this for Baekchen, a super long one shot, explaining how Baekhyun and Chen got together... idk, just a thought~


	9. You Open My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, since I don't have a beta reader, I downloaded an app that would read back what you write... omg >.< it was so awkward cuz one, the voice was so robotic, it didn't pronounce Exo's names right.. second, just the way it said some of what I wrote was awkward because it didn't have the same feeling I did >.< uh oh.... I hope it turned out ok

It was the night of the party and Kyungsoo was _not_ enthused.

Junmyeon didn't seem enthusiastic about it either which caused Kyungsoo to scoff because Junmyeon was the one who _suggested_ it.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to.." Kyungsoo offered, watching his friend's slightly nervous state. "Why are _you_ even nervous?"

Junmyeon glanced over at his friend, the words at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back, deciding to go with something else.

"You know, Jongin's friend, Sehun...?" Junmyeon questioned.

"The junior?" Kyungsoo inquired, a knowing smile on his lips. Of course he knew who Sehun was, when they were juniors, Junmyeon had garnered a crush on the younger male. He's been nursing it since then.

"Is he going to be there?" Kyungsoo questioned, his smile widening when Junmyeon nodded. "There's your chance.... though, be careful, Sehun's a known playboy." Kyungsoo cautioned.

'Wait... if Sehun's there... Jongin's going to be there too!' Kyungsoo's flurry of thoughts started causing the brunet to start panicking. "Uh... Junmyeon... I don't think.. I'm not feeling too good... I should probably stay home..." He stammered, blinking owlishly at the frown on his friend's face.

"Soo, you said you'd go, don't back out now." Junmyeon's frown deepened, both at what he was about to say as well as his friend's behavior.

"I need a wingman if I'm going to _talk_ to Sehun..." Junmyeon said through gritted teeth.

Kyungsoo stared at his friend before closing his eyes, steeling his nerves before nodding, a resigned look crossing over his delicate features. He knew how his friend got when talking to his crush. " _Fine_. Yes, I'll come along and be your wingman." Kyungsoo turned on his heel, deciding to change his clothes.

They were hanging out at Soo's house, Junmyeon having come over with a pile of clothes, wanting his friend to help him choose what to wear.

Kyungsoo stared at his closet, looking through the shades of blue and grey clothes.

"You look great in grey!" Junmyeon called to his friend.

Kyungsoo's brown orbs landed on a grey knit sweater, pursing his lips before grabbing it. He pulled his ratty T-shirt off, slipping the sweater on before glancing down at his jeans. They were his favorite pair, white with a small hole around the left knee.

He decided to keep that on, heading to the bathroom to style his hair a bit more, wondering if Jongin would like how he looked. _Wait_. No. He doesn't care if Jongin likes how he looks.

Kyungsoo stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, pursing his lips.

Junmyeon hurried into the bathroom, a small grin on his lips. "You look _great_ , Soo! Wait, I have something to add to your look." He snatched the eyeliner from the bathroom counter, opening it before forcing Kyungsoo to face him.

Junmyeon carefully applied the eyeliner to Kyungsoo's eyes, a low whistle leaving his lips. "Work it, Soo." He chuckles, putting the eyeliner down.

"Thanks, Junmyeon.." Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see nerdy Kyungsoo, instead he saw a different him, one who looked like he was looking for danger.

"Let's go!" Junmyeon grinned, leading his friend away from the mirror.

Jongin, on the other hand, had no idea that Kyungsoo was going to be there.

He had his usual ensemble on, a tight fitting v-neck with short sleeves, black ripped jeans, his hair messily styled. He looked like sex on legs and he _knew_ it.

Baekhyun whistled appreciatively at Jongin's clothes, though Jongdae poked at Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jongin was about to say something to them when his phone went off.

He glanced down at it, sighing, before pocketing it.

"That was Tao.. he's telling us to get our ass down there."

Baekhyun snorted. The three boys left Jongdae's house, making their way to Tao's. Jongdae lived a few houses down so it didn't take them long to get there.

The couple left Jongin to his own devices, the tall brunet glancing around the slowly filling house, looking at all the people. Any other day, Jongin would be amongst them, dancing his heart out and getting laid, but it wasn't any other day and it'll never be any other day because a certain heart lipped boy is taking up all of Jongin's mind.

Said heart lipped boy appeared at the party with his blond haired friend.

Jongin didn't notice Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo noticed the other. His brown orbs kept getting drawn to the black clothed male.

Junmyeon left the brunet alone to get them drinks, telling Kyungsoo to wait for him to come back.

Kyungsoo absentmindedly nodded, not at all having heard what Junmyeon said. He seemed to forget that he came to the party as Junmyeon's wingman, eyes intent on a certain brunet.

Jongin felt like someone was staring at him, eyes narrowing as his gaze swept through the crowd of people, trying to locate who was staring at him. His brown orbs landed on Kyungsoo. He thought the other looked amazing, but from how far he was from the other, he couldn't recognize who he was.

Kyungsoo felt his heart skip a beat, glancing around for Junmyeon, wanting to tell the other he was going home. He can't deal with this. Not with Jongin looking so hot.

Jongin pursed his lips, shaking his head. He sighed, looking around for Baekhyun and Jongdae when a drink is suddenly thrusted into his hand. He glanced up at the person who gave him the drink, eyebrow raising when he saw Sehun standing in front of him.

"You look tense... relax a bit," Sehun took a sip out of his red cup, gesturing to the other to do the same.

Jongin nodded, tossing back the drink in one go, the familiar bitter taste of beer sliding down his throats as he swallowed. Instantly, Jongin could feel the affects of the alcohol, his mind fogging a bit. He was a lot more relaxed, forgetting all about his inhibitions.

"Also.. how do I look?" Sehun questioned, suddenly looking a tad bit nervous.

"Great," was the first word that left Jongin's lips.

Sehun's confident smile came back. "Awesome~ after a year of dropping hints, I'm going to go drop one so large he won't be able to fucking miss it."

Jongin chuckled, watching his friend amble on, presumably on the hunt for Junmyeon who must've hid himself. His brown orbs kept getting drawn to the brunet he saw earlier, his drunken haze making it even more difficult to recognize the other. He soon found himself holding another cup of alcohol, tossing it back without hesitation as he meandered through the party, the loud music pumping in his veins.

Kyungsoo was a bit tense, not one to usually go to parties such as these. He was planning on ditching and going home, but he didn't want to leave Junmyeon behind, hence why Kyungsoo is currently in search for his blond haired friend. He was staring at a picture on a wall, not at all paying attention when he ran into a rather firm chest. The brunet glanced up at the owner of said chest, an apology on the tip of his tongue when he saw who it was. The words died as the brunet stared up at the one person he's been avoiding for the past couple of days. God must really not be feeling generous tonight, probably scolding him for going to this party.

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, all those drinks Jongin had consumed fogged the male's mind, so he didn't recognize Kyungsoo.

"Hello~ are you here by yourself?" Jongin purred, a predatory look lurking behind his brown orbs.

"Uhh...." Kyungsoo's mind spaced out as Jongin's voice registered, the low velvety quality had Kyungsoo blanking.

"N-no..?" Was all that left Kyungsoo's lips after a moment's thought.

Jongin cocked his head, a rather mischievous look blossoming on his handsome features. "Mmm, well, I'm sure they won't miss you for a while~" and with that, Kyungsoo was drug off, the short male protesting along the way, but Jongin's strength kept him stuck to the other.

Kyungsoo was surprised when he found himself lying on a bed, staring up at Jongin.

The male leaned down, swiftly capturing Kyungsoo's lips in a fierce kiss causing Kyungsoo to let out a rather _unmanly_ squeak.

Junmyeon was cursing Jongdae and Baekhyun to high heaven. Those two weren't only playing match maker for Jongin and Kyungsoo, but for him as well.

How does everyone know of his crush for Sehun?! It's not that obvious! ... _was_ it?

Junmyeon shook his head, glancing down at the drink he was nursing.

He frowned at it, taking a small sip as his brown orbs swept through the throng of people, the loud music annoying the crap out of him.

He wondered what happened to Kyungsoo. He wasn't standing where he left him.

While Junmyeon pondered life's questions (such as why am I here, why did I agree to this, and did I do that homework Mr. Dae assigned him?), Sehun snuck up on the preoccupied male, surprising him with a sudden hello.

Junmyeon sputtered, wide eyes staring at the, admittedly hot, male. "S- Sehun.."

"Junmyeon~ How's it going?" The blond inquired, inclining his head to the side as he stared at the suddenly blushing male.

"Good... you?" Junmyeon managed to say, utterly annoyed with himself. How can Sehun, an extremely hot man, make Junmyeon a blushing mess?? The answer, he found, was in the question.

"Good, good." Sehun grinned, though his exterior calm, his heart was beating fast at how close they were. Time to drop the hint. The big one.

"You look really handsome..." Sehun was proud of himself. He managed to compliment the other and be suave (if he does say so himself) while he did it.

Junmyeon's blush darkened. "Thank you... you look really hot.." Junmyeon's eyes widened at what he said. Did he really just say that?!

While Junmyeon mentally cursed himself, Sehun was frozen on the spot. 'Did he just say I was hot?' Sehun's happiness spiked, a happy smile quirked the blonde's lips upwards.

"Thank you... would you like to get coffee sometime..?" Sehun bit his lip, watching the blush on Junmyeon's face worsen.

"Y- Yeah... that'd be great." Junmyeon nodded, a genuine smile blossomed on his face.

Sehun thought the other looked beautiful, slowly falling deeper in love.

Jongdae and Baekhyun were watching the two with twin smiles on their lips. One match made, two more to happen.

Speaking of which....

Baekhyun whispered something to Jongdae, promising to be back before walking off, eyes roaming the crowded room for a certain tall male. He needed to tell the other their arrangement was off and more importantly, to show him a new partner, who, hopefully, will get the promiscuous giant to settle down.

"Ah! There you are! Channie!" Baekhyun called, easily spotting his giant of a friend.

"Baek," Chanyeol smiled easily, glancing over at his friend. He politely excused himself from the conversation he was having to go talk to his best friend.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me earlier." Chanyeol grinned down at the brunet.

"Yeah~ our friends with benefit thing is going to become just friends.." Baekhyun stated, staring up at his friend, a sly smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Ok, I'm down with that... but, uh... what's with that look?" Chanyeol inquired, his brown orbs wide in something akin to _fear_ , knowing how Baekhyun worked.

"I have someone you should meet.." was all Baekhyun said.

The giant shrugged, following his short friend.

What Baekhyun lead him to nearly caused Chanyeol to have a heart attack.

His poor heart couldn't take the _sexiness_ his brown eyes saw.

"Yixing! Hey! This is Chanyeol, the one I was telling you about earlier." Baekhyun introduced his suddenly _shy_ giant.

"Chanyeol, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Baekhyun's told me quite a bit about you." Yixing smiled warmly at the tall brunet.

Chanyeol thought he'd died and gone to heaven, Yixing was so _perfect_. His voice was smooth and soft, a slight _accent_ in it, reminding him of Tao and Luhan, which could only mean Yixing must be Chinese.

A Chinese _angel_ , wow... he's gotta thank Baek later.

Baekhyun slowly backed away, watching the two interact before heading back to his boyfriend. The two matchmakers sat back, deciding to relax. They've lead the horses to the water. Now they have to do the rest themselves.

You can lead a horse to water, but you can't _make_ it drink.


	10. You're So Hypnotizing

Kyungsoo was trying to get out of this possibly awkward situation with Jongin, who insistently tries to undress him or himself.

"J- Jongin! Put your shirt back on!" Kyungsoo hurriedly puts the other's shirt back on him, hands scrabbling against a lean stomach.

"Why? I was hoping for some fun... which does not include me, or you, to be dressed," Jongin purred, a seductive smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo bit his lip, trying to stay firm. He looked away from the other, knowing if he stared at the other's face, he'd be hooked.

Jongin caged the other against the bed, leaning down to kiss him again to persuade him when a certain brown haired angel flashed before the drunk male's eyelids. He became completely frozen atop Kyungsoo, confusing the short male.

Jongin abruptly got off the other, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"J- Jongin?" Kyungsoo questioned, sitting up. He was glad the other stopped, but he was curious as to why the other stopped.

Jongin let out a harsh laugh. "You sound just like him..."

Kyungsoo blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who?"

"This guy...... he's got the most wonderful pair of eyes, beautiful brown eyes... his lips... the shape of a heart..." 'Jongin becomes a poet when inebriated, duly noted,' Kyungsoo thought.

Kyungsoo, ever oblivious, wondered who this guy was.

"Sounds like you're in love with him.." Kyungsoo went out on a limb, staring at Jongin's backside with a rather sad look.

"Yeah..." Jongin muttered before he stood up, swaying a bit. "Yeah! I am in love with him... have been since I first heard his voice." Jongin glanced over at Kyungsoo on the bed, his drunken mind still not recognizing him. "Man, you remind me of him so much.." and with that, inebriated Jongin left the room, unbeknownst to Kyungsoo that Jongin left to find Kyungsoo and confess his undying(jk) love to him. Wow. Alcohol is a better match maker than Baekchen.

Kyungsoo got off the bed, unsure of where he was when Tao came barging in, kohl lined eyes widening at the sight of the short brunet in the bedroom.

"You're still dressed... damn.." Tao huffed.

Kyungsoo gaped at the other, eyes wide.

"I mean..... so, Jongin didn't man up?"

"Man up? Why would he need to man up?" Kyungsoo inquired, confused.

"To _confess_ , duh..... oh... I guess he didn't man up.. hey, wait!" Tao blinked in surprise as Kyungsoo took off. "....Jongin left the party..." he called after the male.

Kyungsoo glanced around the heavily crowded room, brown orbs looking around for a certain devilishly handsome male. 

He was so stupid! Jongin does like hi, according to his friend Tao... man, this is getting complicated. Better find the drunkard lest he gets in trouble. Or worse, gets hurt.

Kyungsoo weaved through the dancing parties, eyes widening when he spots Junmyeon standing in the corner, a familiar blond standing next to him.

'Sehun?' Was all that Kyungsoo thought before he ran over to them. "Junmyeon.. have you seen Jongin?"

Junmyeon blinked as his best friend suddenly showed up.

"No..? Weren't you just with him...?" He questioned.

"Sort of...?" Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck.

"You just missed him," a familiar voice interrupted Kyungsoo's conversation with Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo turned around, finding him face to face with the curly haired male from earlier. The one he saw Jongin laughing with.

"Uh... what?" Kyungsoo inquired, a bit lost.

"Jongin? You're looking for him, right? Well... he left the party a few minutes ago. Muttering something about a heart lipped boy, think he took a left." Jongdae helpfully supplied the other.

Kyungsoo nodded in thanks, taking off through the crowd.

"They grow up so fast.." Junmyeon sighed, an amused look in his eyes.

Jongdae had a sly smile on his lips. "Yep... well~ my job here's done, better go see how Baekhyun's doing with his otp.."

"You moved here from China?" Chanyeol asked Yixing.

"Yeah.. A friend of mine suggested a dance school that was located here... Tao, actually.." Yixing replied, smiling up at the giant.

Chanyeol's heart thumped in his chest. All dimples, how cute. Chanyeol was smitten.

Yixing and Chanyeol spent the evening together, finding out that they both had an interest in songwriting, which lead to Chanyeol taking Yixing to his home for an impromptu songwriting session.

Baekhyun had watched Chanyeol leave with a motherly smile.

Jongdae showed up next to Baekhyun. "Wow.. we're so great at this! We should make it our job or something..."

Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head. "I feel like it's a rather demanding job, I'd much rather spend my time with _you_."

Jongdae's kittenish smile returned, love emanating from his eyes.

Baekhyun was all eye smiles, snuggling into Jongdae's side as people danced around them.

There was no loud music where they were, nor were there other people. Just them. In their own little world.

Kyungsoo looked around, wondering where Jongin went. He had went left, as Jongdae told him, but he saw no trace of a certain brunet.

'Jongin, I fucking _swear_ , when I find you...' the brunet growled in his head, shivering slightly from the cold.

He was looking across the street, not paying attention to what was in front of him when he suddenly ran into someone. Or more like someone's chest. A rather firm and familiar chest.

"Jongin?!" Kyungsoo's brown orbs looked up at the owner of said chest.

"Eh?" Jongin blinked down at him. It was obvious that the male was still drunk, though the cold air must have been sobering him up because his brown orbs widened in realization.

"Kyungsoo? What're you doing out here?" He questioned, looking utterly confused.

"I was going to ask the same, actually..."

"You're _shivering_... my house isn't too far from here."

And that is how Kyungsoo found himself at Jongin's home, sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

This side of Jongin was a new one for Kyungsoo, but he wasn't complaining. If only Jongin showed this side more often.

"So..... what were you doing wandering around outside in the cold?" Jongin inquired.

"Lookingforyou.." Kyungsoo muttered, staring at his mug of hot chocolate.

"What?" Jongin questioned, not having caught a word of what Kyungsoo muttered.

"Looking for you... I have something I want to tell you.." Kyungsoo set his mug down, Tao's words echoing in his mind as he thought of how to word it.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo expectantly.

"I... no, ever since I saw you.. I was... drawn to you," Kyungsoo had a light blush on his cheeks.

"You had this aura of 'stay away from me or I'll snap your neck'..."

Jongin was about to protest but he stopped, realizing Kyungsoo was trying to make a point.

"I instantly judged you. I thought you were going to be a complete douche... which you sort of were with your whispering in my ear and getting me in trouble..."

Jongin pursed his lips. Kyungsoo was still not looking at him.

"But no matter how.... frustratingly annoying you got, I still felt that draw to you.... which was why I agreed to being your tutor, not just because I love Ms. Cecil, because she's an awesome teacher.. I'm getting off topic. Anyways, that first tutoring session... I... only acted like that because.... I was just a conquest, right?" Kyungsoo finally looked up at Jongin, a bitter look in his eyes.

Jongin's eyes widened, shaking his head quickly. "I have to stop you there... Kyungsoo.." it was the first time Jongin said the other's full name, usually referring to him as Soo, but nonetheless it got Kyungsoo's attention.

"You're not some _conquest_... And you never will be..." Jongin's gaze shifted downwards.

"I'm awful at expressing my emotions verbally... and what I was feeling for you... confused me, since I don't normally act like that. I ignored that that warm... feeling, because I didn't want to know what it meant. I wasn't ready to admit it then, but I'll admit it now. As cliche as it sounds, I fell for you the moment I saw it. I just didn't know it. I had thought if we had sex, I'd get over it... but, afterwards.... it didn't go away and I realized that... I like you, Kyungsoo... and I want to..." Jongin trailed off, staring up at the other, a determined look in his gaze.

"I want to take you out on a date." He finished, a nervous smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo was still trying to process all that Jongin said, mouth gaping as his brain finally relayed what the other said.

Jongin was nervously staring at the other, biting on his bottom lip as he waited for a response of some kind.

"Y- You're not a douche..." was all that left the brunet's lips.

Jongin laughed, this time it was warm and velvety to Kyungsoo's ears.

"You're not a geeky nerd.." Jongin responded. 'You're an angel,' Jongin thought.

Kyungsoo snorted, a slow smile on his lips. He felt a bit more relaxed, glancing down at his hands.

 

 

"Junmyeon~ I can't believe you're actually going on a date with Sehun! It's been a _year_ since he took you out for coffee and now you agree to go on a date??"

Junmyeon laughed, glancing over at the clock on his bedroom wall.

"Soo~ You know how I am, I have to think about it."

"For a year?" Kyungsoo shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I should get going, Sehun's going to be here soon.. bye Soo, yes yes, I'll call you afterwards. Uh huh... whatever, bye mom." Junmyeon laughs, hanging up on the other. He put his phone away, hopping off his bed before heading out of his bedroom, making his way to the living room.

_Ding Dong_

Junmyeon walked over to the front door, the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as he grabbed ahold of the doorknob. He opened the door, greeted by a handsome blond with a bright smile.

"Jun~ you look wonderful. Are you ready?" Sehun eyed the other. Even though it took a year for Junmyeon to agree on going on a date, Sehun took the other out on coffee hangouts, though the blond just called them dates in his head. He's glad Junmyeon's agreeing to be official about it.

Junmyeon was wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of white jeans with white converses.

Sehun was wearing a white sweater with black skinny jeans.

"I'm ready~" Junmyeon stepped out from the doorway, shutting the door behind him, locking it.

"Let's go." Sehun took Junmyeon's hand, leading him to his waiting car.

 

"Xing~" A deep voice echoed in the small apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom, Yeol."

A smile quirked Chanyeol's lips as the tall male made his way through the apartment, stopping in the doorway of their shared bedroom.

Yixing was sitting on the edge of their bed, his Lakewood guitar in hand, softly strumming.

Chanyeol's smile widened as he approached the other, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Play me a song, Xing." The happy male requested, to which he received dimples and a small nod.

A soft tune echoed throughout the quiet apartment.

 

"Dae! Dae?" A sharp voice called out, the sound of a door being shut could be heard in the quiet house.

"Dae?" The voice become louder as the owner of said voice approached the door of the bedroom, unaware of the hall closet door opening slightly.

"Dae!!!" Baekhyun screamed as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you scared the shit out of me!!" Baekhyun whined, hitting his boyfriend's back.

"Sorry.. couldn't resist." Jongdae gave the other a smile.

Baekhyun huffed, returning the hug.

 

"Soo~ look what I got you!"

"I don't need another penguin plushie!"

"But it looks just like you! It even has your wide eyes~"

"Jongin!"

"Sooo~"

"..."

"Soo?"

"..."

"Umm... Soo? C- Can you put that book down?"

"...."

"S- Soo? I'm sorry?"

"Jongin... come here~"

A loud thump could be heard from the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has come to an end.. thank you all for reading it ^^ I hope you enjoyed it... it took a turn I did not foresee. All the couples are happily together, yippee... I actually wanted to make an extremely sad and angsty story but, uh, it didn't happen XD so, enjoy this lovely Kaisoo (+others) story


	11. One Way Or Another *50 Kudos Special*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ^^ you have been warned
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes >.< I'm awful at catching them apparently

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo have been dating for a year now and the two couldn't be happier. But something's been bugging Kyungsoo lately, so he's decided to act upon his curiosity and interrogate- er, _question_ Jongin.

But, it seemed like Jongin knew about it and avoided any topic relating to the night of their confession, always dodging it, leaving Kyungsoo confused. But not this time! Kyungsoo will ease it out of the other, _one way or another_ , cue evil smirking.

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo cooed, spread out on their bed in one of Jongin's shirts, which was oversized on him, but he enjoyed wearing the other's clothing and so did Jongin, if you catch my drift.

Jongin was lounging in the small living room when he heard his boyfriend call for him, not thinking much of it, he stood up from the couch, making his way to their shared bedroom. His jaw hit the floor when he saw his lover spread out on the bed. In his shirt. In probably nothing else, but his shirt. Goddamn it, why is Kyungsoo so fucking sexy?!

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo practically purred, staring at the other with wide brown orbs, gesturing with his eyes that the other should come closer. "I don't bite.... _hard_."

A low chuckle escaped Jongin's lips, causing a shiver to sneak down Kyungsoo's spine. The lean dancer moved closer and closer until he was hovering over Kyungsoo's spread form, hungrily staring down at him.

"What brought this on?" Jongin inquired, a velvety tone to his voice.

Kyungsoo's brown orbs were wide with lust, heart shaped lips forming a small pout. "I wanted to spend some _quality_ time with my love~"

Jongin's eyebrow rose, but he didn't think anything of it, leaning down to swiftly catch Kyungsoo's lips with his own, passionately making out with the short brunet.

Kyungsoo reached a hand up, encasing it in blond locks. Jongin had dyed his hair blonde a month ago and it was still affecting the short brunet.

Kyungsoo arched up into the kiss, slowly forgetting why he even initiated this in the first place, Jongin's lips making it hard for the brunet to multitask. He was given a reprieve when Jongin pulled away, sucking a mark into existence on Kyungsoo's pale skin.

Kyungsoo let out a soft moan, mind clearing slightly now that Jongin's lips weren't attacking his. His plan slowly recreating itself in his mind. He had set everything up, but he forgot how sensual Jongin could be. He'll keep that in mind from now on.

Kyungsoo let Jongin litter marks all over his neck, humming lightly as the other worshipped his pale throat. When Jongin's lips trailed up to his jaw, Kyungsoo figured he'd better start his plan else he forget all about it once Jongin kisses him again.

Jongin let out a surprised grunt, staring up at his lover with a shocked look, though his brown orbs were darkening with lust.

Kyungsoo leaned down, sucking on Jongin's jawline, gently pushing him back so he was closer to the head of the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Kyungsoo inquired, leaving a bruising hickey on the side of Jongin's neck.

Jongin's response was a low groan, though he verbally confirmed his reply with a murmured yes, brown orbs lovingly staring into Kyungsoo's.

"Then... can I take control for now..?" Kyungsoo inquired, grabbing ahold of the other's wrists lightly, smirking down at the surprised blond.

Jongin couldn't figure out if he was enjoying this or not, so he decided he'd go along for now. "Sure," he replied, a matching smirk on his lips.

'Fantastic,' Kyungsoo thought, moving Jongin's hands above his head.

Rustling of fabric alerted Jongin to something suspicious going on, though he relaxed when something silky encircled his wrist, feeling it tighten around his right before it happened to his left wrist. He pulled his wrists forward, testing the strength. He was pleasantly surprised to find he won't be able to get out of these restraints anytime sooner. He couldn't help but voice his concern.

"I hope you can untie these later."

Kyungsoo's warm laugh near his ear caused butterflies in Jongin's stomach.

"Don't worry. If I can't undo the knots, then I'll pull out the scissors." Kyungsoo jokingly replied, sitting back on Jongin's chest.

He reached a hand back, palming the bulge forming in the other's pants, satisfied with the moan the other produced.

A useful fact Kyungsoo learned about Jongin was that like people who tended to get drunk spoke truths more easily, Jongin spoke truths more easily when he was drunk on pleasure. So, normally after an orgasm, Jongin starts babbling. 

Kyungsoo learned about this, very early in their relationship. He hasn't used it against the other till now, since Jongin kept avoiding questions about the night of Tao's party and not recognizing him. Jongin kept going on and on about Kyungsoo's looks, but not to recognize said heart shaped lips in front of you?!

He worked on getting the other's jeans off of him, then his boxers, sitting in between Jongin's stretched legs, stroking the other's hardening penis.

Jongin was straining against the restraints as Kyungsoo jerked him off, moaning into the dimly lit room.

Kyungsoo's own dick was hardening at the wonderful sounds spilling from Jongin's lips, the brunet leaning down to press a soft kiss to the tip of the cock, teasingly tonguing the slit.

Jongin's hips bucked up, sending his penis further into Kyungsoo's mouth, to which the brunet hollowed his cheeks and sucked in more of the other, bobbing lightly in a slow rhythm, fondling the blond's balls. The brunet delighted in the moans Jongin produced, taking in more of the other's member, hoping to get even more noises from the other. He has, once again, forgotten his goal, so caught up in bringing Jongin pleasure, that his plan was soon forgotten.

Kyungsoo kept a slow rhythm, listening to Jongin's frustrated groans.

Kyungsoo was good at getting Jongin close to the edge, then keeping him right at it, the slow pace not nearly enough to send him over.

Jongin was lulled to a sense of peace at the slow pace, staring up at the ceiling in thought when the click of a bottle being opened interrupted the peaceful haze.

"S- Soo?" Jongin moaned questioningly at the suddenly cold finger at his entrance, probing around the rim.

"Relax," was the soft reply, the finger dipping in, just laying against the rim. Kyungsoo used his other hand to stroke the other, to get Jongin to relax. Kyungsoo has fingered the other, though he's never fucked the other, and he's not planning on doing it anytime soon. So, you may be wondering, why is Kyungsoo fingering Jongin now? Well, you will get your answer momentarily.

Soon enough, Jongin was rolling his hips down to meet Kyungsoo's fingers in his ass. Three slender fingers curling inside the male, rubbing against a erogenous zone inside the blond, causing him to sob at the sudden spike of pleasure, Kyungsoo gently pressing against it, pulling his fingers out before thrusting them back in.

Jongin threw his head back, moans spilling from his lips as the sensational feeling, writhing against the constant pleasure. It was wonderful. Jongin wished it never stopped.

It stopped.

Jongin let out a whine, rolling his hips downwards to get the fingers back, but they were truly gone. But fortunately, Jongin didn't have to wait long for something to fill his hole up again.

A foreign object pressed against his rim, slightly bigger than all three fingers. It slid in easily, settling against his prostate. He was about to question Kyungsoo when it started vibrating inside of him. It was a fucking vibrator. In his ass. Kyungsoo stuck a vibrator in his ass.

The constant vibration against his prostate sent multiple spikes of pleasure up his spine, eliciting more moans from his lips, head thrown back from all the pleasure.

Kyungsoo sat back to admire his work, enjoying how sexy Jongin looked. He was quite content with just sitting there and watching the other, but sadly, that wasn't part of his plan. He needed to get Jongin high from the pleasure, so he probably should up the vibration level and get Jongin coming.

Jongin's back arched at the sudden change of vibrations, writhing against the bed in pleasure, trying to get away from it as well as get more. He was sobbing from the intense pleasure, babbling about how amazing it was.

Kyungsoo was jerking himself off, watching the other fall apart with a fond smile, thinking of how lucky he was to be dating such a sexy and amazing man.

Jongin wailed as a rather strong pulse of pleasure sent him over the edge, coming hard as his vision went white.

Kyungsoo came soon after, finding the sight of Jongin coming hot.

The vibrations didn't stop, but they did go down some levels, the overstimulation a bit much for Jongin, but he didn't say anything, too blissed to know what to say.

Kyungsoo quickly got up, running off to the bathroom to get a rag, hurrying back to clean them both off before tossing said rag into the hamper. He curled up on the bed next to Jongin, noticing the blissed out look on his face with a smile.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo purred, leaning over to nip at the blond's neck.

Jongin was at that point, the one where he'd confess to anything bad he's ever done in his life.

"What happened the night of Tao's party?" The brunet inquired, staring up at Jongin curiously.

"Tao's party...?" Jongin's voice was deep and velvety, laced with some huskiness due to all the moaning he had done previously.

"Mhm."

"Be specific...." the blond murmured, still not quite there.

"Well... I mean," Kyungsoo paused, thinking of how to say it. "What made you confess to me?" He finally questioned.

"... A very hot, _don't kill me_ , guy brought up a good point.. I was drunk, stumbled upon the hot guy, dragged him off to Tao's room to have sex with him. I wanted to try to get over you... but I couldn't. Everything about the guy reminded me of you. It was sort of funny... he had heart shaped lips... was extremely short... beautiful brown eyes.."

If Kyungsoo hadn't known it was him Jongin started describing, he would've been jealous. Hiding a small smile, Kyungsoo looked up at the blond. "What did this _hot_ guy say?"

"He said to me,'sounds like you love him.' It really got me thinking, well as much as I could with how drunk I was.. I remember rushing off to find you to confess my love... and somehow, I ran into you in the street outside my house.." Jongin had a confused smile on his lips, clearly not connecting the dots he laid out.

Kyungsoo wanted to hit the other. What an idiot.... well, Jongin was his, so his idiot. He's officially changing Jongin's contact name to 'My Idiot'. The brunet chuckled, sitting up, turning the vibrator off, pulling it out of the sleepy male. Normally, when Jongin has intense orgasms, he falls asleep a few minutes after.

"Sleep, my idiot." Kyungsoo murmured, leaning forward to kiss the blond before getting off the bed to put the vibrator in the bathroom, coming back to the bedroom to undo the restraints on Jongin's wrists. He luckily did not require scissors to get them off. He pulled the blanket up around Jongin, a small smile on his lips as he climbed into the bed, curling up against the other. He fell asleep to the slow rise and fall of Jongin's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little bonus for the 50 kudos this story got (which was a bit late, sorry) but here ya'll go  
> ^^ I hope my smut skills have leveled up.... I think I did an ok job~ I got this idea from a commenter, though it's not quite how they worded it.. thanks though ^^
> 
> Since 'Here Kitty, Kitty' also received 50 kudos (1st story of mine to do so) I may write a bonus for it too, so keep an eye out for it if you liked that story ^^


End file.
